


Expendable

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babylon 5 Love month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Marcus lays dying…





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the babylon 5 Love Month

He knew she would never love him, had known from the start, but Marcus could not stop himself from loving her. She was brave and strong. Braver and stronger than he would ever be. Like his brother. 

That was why he did it, he told himself. The galaxy needed Ivanova much more than it needed him. He was a bitter soul who had lost everything; he was expendable. His brother had not been, but he’d not been able to save _him_. 

Susan he could save. 

Soon he could finally rest and find out if the end really was the end…


End file.
